totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Morgan
Morgan is a character labeled The Arrogant Punk, on Return to Total Drama Island. He did not compete in it's sequel, Return to Total Drama Action. Morgan thinks that he's unstoppable. In competition, Morgan gets cocky before the game even starts. His worst habits include underestimating people, refusing to admit defeat, and the most profound, overrating himself. Despite a bevy of glaring flaws, Morgan is actually a pretty nice dude when not competing, If he won, Morgan would use his prize money to have a statue of himself erected on his front lawn. Return to Total Drama Island In Welcome Back to Camp Wawanakwa!, Morgan arrived to the dock already sure of himself. When Chris wishes him luck, he replies stating that luck is for chumps. He later restrains the spazzing Gerald from attacking Chris. When the teams are formed in Out of the Tree and On To the Ground, Morgan is chosen to be on the Soaring Ducks. He apparently was slacking off, as Rachael yelled at him to get off his butt. Morgan managed to avoid falling out of the tree until the end of the challenge (where everone fell out). The Soaring Ducks lost the first challenge, and Morgan was safe at the Campfire Ceremony. Morgan's antagonistic and arrogant nature comes into play in Behind Enemy Lines, when he tells Hannah that her team only won due to Tristan cheating. When she defends Tristan's action, he tells her that if her team didn't need to cheat, they'd win again with no problem. He was assigned to guard his team's flag during the challenge, where he once again taunted Hannah, which he continued to do even after she managed to avoid him and capture his flag. Hannah's team lost, however, and Morgan took it upon himself to whisper "Told you so..." into Hannah's ear, causing her to start crying. Morgan's team won, so he was safe. Morgan cheered for Reese when he hauled a large stack of driftwood single-handedly, while collecting materials for the raft building challenge in Come Sail Away. His team ended up losing the challenge, but he was safe at the campfire ceremony. Morgan and Edward were approached by Rachael into forming an alliance, in Sitting Ducks...and Foxes. When Edward started to decline, Morgan agreed with Rachael that they should watch out for each other, and whispered to Edward that they could drop her after the final ten. Morgan was eliminated early during the canoe challenge when his canoe was flipped over by one of the underwater explosions set up by Chris. The Soaring Ducks were once again the losers. Before the bonfire, Morgan tried to talk Rachael out of voting off Reese, and suggested Victoria instead. He was safe at the campfire, and it was indeed Victoria who was eliminated. Trivia *Morgan was intended to be the most injured and unlucky character, but these traits were given to Kevin. *His prototype name was "Brian", and his stereotype would have been "The Unlucky Gambler". *I considered having Morgan in Return to Total Drama Action. He would have been the first one eliminated. *Morgan's last name is a reference to the show'' Daria''.